Passion Fire
by Zippy Zapmeister
Summary: She'll be gone, they'll be alone, and everybody gets what they want, right?
1. Still

**A/N: Yay, love triangles!**

**I don't own CM, otherwise Reid wouldn't have cut his hair...:(**

xXxXx

When his alarm clock rings, he almost doesn't bother because he had taken leave, and it's 10 am. But, then, he remembered that he was playing computer games with Garcia in an hour, JJ needed help picking out a dress for a party around 3, and Morgan wanted to go clubbing. So much for a personal day. Computer games? Not so bad. It was good on the brain, Garcia persuades,'you have to properly ration out your mana so that you don't end up dry and then there's your battle strategies', she claims. So he fell for it. Then, JJ said that dress shopping was a good learning experience because you have to 'use color groups so that you don't end up with some purple high heels and a green dress, that's sort of ugly', and, it sounded sort of awkward, but he just went for it. And, Morgan? Well, he doesn't have a plausible reason except for 'getting down with the music and getting up a lady's skirt'. How interesting, considering how Morgan always found Reid's sense of music boring. Prentiss had asked him about something around 3 and he sadly declined,'maybe another time?'. Man, was being single _hard._ He might be looking forward to the club. At least he's with a guy.

He sighs, mumbling"another day, another dollar" before standing and making his way to the bathroom. He brushes his teeth, washes his face, and moves to the closet, gathering the outfit he had set out yesterday. He slides the sweater over his head and smiles shyly to himself, remembering JJ's comment the other day.'Reid! Pulling off the innocent little school boy look, I like!' She had winked and walked away. He grabs his new laptop, which Garcia insisted he buy, and heads downstairs, hoping today wouldn't be so bad.

Grabbing his key from a small bowl by the door on a sidetable, he unlocks the door, walks out, and locks it behind him. The only thing he was looking forward to was JJ's shopping. JJ was easygoing and easy to talk to, to be around. She was lovable and she was just about great. Reid gets in his car and drives off to Garcia's place.

xXxXx

She had stopped gathering her laptop adapter when she suddenly thought like that.

Garcia marvelled at herself in the mirror. She reflects on the thoughts she just had about JJ and Reid, and knew that Reid would never say anything like that.

_Maybe we'd be better of with JJ gone, Garcia. Just us..._

_Spence, she's my friend!_

_But...do you feel like I do? If you do, show me._

She was going crazy, sometimes she swore she was. She unplugs her computer and brings it downstairs, not needing it, and sets it aside as her doorbell rings. She fixes her hair- she wants to impress him, she wouldn't lie. She swings open the door.

"Hey, Spence!" He found it a bit weird she called him "Spence". He really was called by that name by people he was more situated with.

"Hello, Garcia." His greeting was a little less peppy than usual, Garcia noted, while stepping aside to let him in.

"Got your laptop?"

"Uh-huh, yeah." Reid says flatly. A wave of emotion passes over Garcia's face. He was always so peppy at work, was he just afraid to be alone with her? Or was there something wrong with her?

Reid knew, as he sets his laptop up near an outlet, just in case his battery was low, that today was going to be awkward. He wasn't used to hanging out with Garcia alone and...he didn't want to be. He had an eerie feeling that Garcia wanted him as more than a co-worker. He didn't want that, he actually felt interested in JJ. His feelings were hidden while she was married, but she was divorced and he felt a little more open...like a cracked door. Not wide open with his emotions pouring out, but just enough for her to see inside. After the whole Hankel accident, Reid felt that he and JJ have grown closer. He liked that.

"Okay, let's start. Where do I go to get to the game?"

"Just type in this URL as I read it to you..."

xXxXx

"I think that this one goes good with my eyes, and it'll match that necklace I purchased earlier, right, Spence?"

"I think that if it's beautiful, it goes wonderful with your eyes." Reid smiles as JJ hands him another dress. It was her 3rd, he wonders if she'll actually try all these on...

"Spencer, you are so sweet, it's hard not to love you."

_Like a cousin, or a brother, right?_ Reid can't help but think sourly. He smiles some more as she heads back into the aisles in the store.

Garcia Game Time, was indeed, awkward. All he did was click random buttons(he was surprised that he actually leveled up once or twice)while Garcia tried to start a conversation, even about some books that sounded cool, but he wasn't interested. He just wanted to play the game and go home, that's all. He wasn't doing that again. Garcia was cool and all, but...

Maybe it was best if he just didn't do that again. Garcia was extremely seductive but that wasn't how things were going to be on his watch. He wasn't interested in Garcia like that.

"Here's another load, Spencer!" JJ pounded another 4 on him, taking one and heading into the dressing room. He smiles when she comes out, a smile on her face, with the dress hugging her thighs elegantly. It came menacingly just above her knees, black and strapless.

"How bout this one?"

"Ooh, I like that one! Try this one," He says, handing her a red one.

She hands him the black one she just tried on and returns to the dressing room.

xXxXx

"Reid, I wonder about your sexuality."

"Um, why?"

"You don't _date. _Or sex up girls, for another matter."

Morgan interrogates him over the booming bass of the club. The strobe lights were going wild, sending purples and greens and reds and yellows all over the place. Reid was having a good time, despite the giant headache.

"What do you mean? I, uh, I've had my relationship experiences. Did you know that 43 percent of all Americans over the age of 18 are single, according to the U.S. Census Bureau? But, that's in the sense of marrying, but in a regular relationship-" Reid begins a nervous ramble, but Morgan brings it to a halt.

"Okay, kid,I get it- you're not alone, but, you should really mingle. Get off of JJ's ass for a sec."

"I'm not er, on JJ's...yeah, um..."

"You can't be socially awkward all your life. What about that Lila kid?"

Reid shakes his head, wanting JJ and only JJ.

"Derek? I need some love advice."

"I wish I'd known you in school, you could do my homework and I'd give you some advice, but I'll let it slide since I don't have homework. What do you need?"

"What if...somebody you see on a daily basis is hitting on you but it's not, um, like that?"

"Then you tell them that."

"But, uh, what if you don't want to hurt them?"

"Kid, trust me, telling them the truth would make them better off, at least you're not egging them on and making them think you're interested. Who is this person anyhow?"

Reid gulps and wonders if he should tell Morgan, but takes a deep breath...

"Penelope Garcia."

"Baby Girl? Oh, come _on,_ Reid!"

"I'm serious!"

"We'll see at work tomorrow!"


	2. Forward

_"Good morning _JJ." Garcia greets JJ with clenched teeth, perching on JJ's desk. It was maybe, around 10 at the BAU, bright and sunny skies towering over the bulding.

"Hey, Garcia. Spence told me about the gaming yesterday! I hope it went well."

Garcia raises an eyebrow-him and JJ had hung out yesterday? He sure didn't tell Garcia, but Spencer didn't hesitate to tell JJ about his gaming with Garcia, as if JJ could know everything but she could know nothing. Garcia knew that she and Reid weren't close, but he could have at least told her that he was heading out with JJ. Honestly, he didn't talk at _all,_ she recalls, after thinking about it.

"It went just perfect!" Garcia chirps, and wonders how she could...break JJ. Make her feel like Reid wanted her and not JJ. After all, that's the ugly truth, right? Garcia knew so. She would...maybe bend and twist the day a bit, making JJ upset.

"I mean, I didn't think Reid would _do_ what he did yesterday. What a _tiger!_" She purrs, making JJ open her lips and close them to talk, like a fish. She finally talks after a while.

"What do you mean?"

"He was so flirty, and so smooth. I think Derek's taken somebody under his wing, y'know?" Garcia says, winking. JJ instantly nods.

"Of course...Well, Garcia, I have some stuff to do, I'm sure you d-"

"Well, yeah, Reid and I were talking about some sex toy store we saw on the way here...I might go finish that, if that's what you're talking about. It got...kind of _naughty._"

"W-we?"

"Yeah, he picked me up from my apartment! He...didn't tell you?"

"No..."

"Hm. Sad, don't you think, Jennifer?"

"Yeah...a bit." Garcia could tell she was intimidated. She smirks. Of course she was...

xXxXx

"Walk by JJ's desk, and see what reaction you get from Garcia." Morgan tempts Reid, and Reid straightens his tie, adjusts his pants leg, makes sure his hair is neaty combed, his sweaters' buttons in check, no loose threads-

"Man, get on with it already, just like I showed you!" Morgan gives him a little shove, and hesitation turns into a cool, casual walk.

"Good morning ladies, fine weather, it seems to be this morning?" Reid knows that's not what Morgan said to say, but it was almost reflex.

"Very fine, Reid." Garcia says before JJ could respond. Reid takes one look at JJ before heading off into another part of the building, Morgan hiding in a small nook.

"Jeez, kid, you're not oing to get far- but maybe your suspicions on Garcia are more than just a little suspicion. What can I say? I'm jealous, you have some swag."

"Excuse me, I have what?"

"Never mind."

xXxXx

"That was sort of awkward, don't you think?" JJ says, trying to change the subject from earlier.

"Yeah...well, just like you said JJ, I have things to do, as well as you."

"Of course, later Garcia."

"Bye!"

_Have fun crying yourself to sleep tonight, knowing he's all mine._

Garcia struts away, knowing she's won this battle.

Around the corridor, Morgan talks to Reid in a hesitative manner-

"Now, if what you say about Baby Girl is true, then...?"

"I'll ignore it?"

"No, no, kid, you'll approach her, keep things _friendly._"

"Why'd you say friendly like that?"

"Because I mean it. Not, sexy friendly, but, friendly friendly." Morgan says, eyeing Reid.

"O...kay."

"Then, you ask her,'Garcia do you feel the same way I do?'And then, if what you think is true, she'll say yes, thinking you are confessing your love to her, and you will say,'Then we are just friends.'Got it?"

"Y-yeah."

"Oh, and Reid? Try not to stutter so much."

"Reid, you should have children."

"I...no response."

Jennifer Jareau and Spencer Reid sat in the elevator, heading home for the night.

"You connect with people."

"Not really, and most of those are grown up already. Kids are out of sight right now for me. I'm still a virgin."

"Really?"

"Yep." Reid presses a button and steps out."Taking the stairs down the rest."

"Oh! I shouldn't have brought that up." JJ steps out and follows him to the staircase."That probably made things awkward...?"

"No, no, it's not the kid thing. It's nothing really."

JJ frowns but nods in respect for Spencers' privacy. She climbs down the steps two at a time, Spence way behind.

She stops at a step and Reid stops too.

"Something wrong?"

"Let's race!"

Reid looked around and saw that the staircase wasn't that wide. The lights were dim to easily trip, and there were no rails on either sides, and they were near the top- that sounded tiring. Not to mention it's late and Spencer was already tired.

"I don't know...it's sort of tight."

"Ready?" He knew he was racing whether he liked it or not.

"No."

"Set?"

"Can you go down one step at a time, at least?"

"Okay. Go!"

JJ takes off and instantly leaves Reid behind, but he catches up soon and is right next to her. She is doing one at at a time, just like she said and was still fast.

They were neck and neck at the last five steps before JJ jumps them and lands, Reid so close to her after leaping as well.

xXxXx

Garcia steps out of the elevator quickly, hoping she could still catch Reid. Maybe she could schedule some lunch, or a movie. She sees him, ready to go on the prowl, but sees JJ and hides behind a plant in front of the door.

They jump off the staircase, JJ hitting the ground first, Reid landing right next to her and stumbling. She catches him before he falls, both of them laughing to the point of tears, Garcia watching in awe the whole time. So much for JJ cryng herself to sleep that night.

"I win, you got to admit, I win!" JJ beams, Reid nodding.

"I was close! That jump took me by surprise."

They laugh again, before they recover and look at each other. Garcia drops her jaw and brings her hand to her mouth at the sight.

_They kissed. _Garcia fumes. That's supposed to be her! JJ didn't belong with Reid.

Reid smiles afterwards, nervously but steadily.

"G-guess I'll see you tomorrow, JJ..."He has a light blush. They walk towards the door and JJ whispers something in his ear and he laughs again.

The next thing he said cut through her like a sword.

"You want to catch some lunch after work tomorrow, or something?"

"That's be cool, Spencer!"

They head out the door, both of them walking in a different direction.

Garcia shakes her head and grimaces. How disgusting. Reid _loved her._ Not JJ, but _Penelope Garcia. _JJ is guys' name anyhow.

Something had to be done.


	3. Pause

_**A/n: **_**Still dont own.**

**Anyhow, Rated M chapter. Violence, sexual content, some swearing.**

xXxXx

"Home, sweet home!" JJ sighs as she walks in the door. She remembers that Spencer had said to text or call when she got home, so as soon as she gets settled after dropping her go-bag, she plops on the couch and brings out her phone. She texts him, bringing up a screen.

Finally home,traffic sucks

She sends the text and goes to order a pizza. Cooking wasn't an option tonight-she felt a sleep coming on.

xXxXx

Traffic sucks indeed.

Reid beeps the horn at the man in front of him, seeing him making out with his girlfriend, wife, fiance? Not like Reid cared. The light was green.

He begins to rock slowly in his seat, the man behind him honking. He wasn't the first car! What the hell? The man pulls away from the girl and says something to her. Reid gasps and his eyes widen as she take her shirt over her head and he brings his hands to her breasts. Reid tries to pull his eyes away- she wasn't even wearing a bra!

"Boobies," he squeaks, despite the fact his window was down."He's squeezing...her..."

He didn't know what to do! He was stuck in a car porno. He calls JJ, confused.

"What's that sound in the background?" She says.

"My _car._"

"You're not home?"

"No! There's a man in front of me about to have sex with the lady in the passenger seat!"

"Calm it, stay cool, Reid. Just honk your horn!"

"I did!"

"Then back up, as far as you can without hitting a car, then move foward fast. Right before you hit him, slam the brakes."

"That sounds..."

"Dangerous? Of course."

"I don't know how this will help me, but...O-okay."

He looks behind him and backs up, then revs the engine.

"Alright, let me just..."

He braces himself and puhes his foot down, then hits the brakes right in front of the car. The guy stops groping the woman and turns and drives.

"Wow. It...worked."

"Told ya, big guy."

"Alright JJ, I'll make sure to call you back when I get home."

"Kay. Drive safe!"

"Will do."

They hang up and Spencer continues to drive.

xXxXx

"There it is!" JJ says, whistling as she gets the money to pay the Pizza Hut delivery boy.

She opens the door but cocks her head at the figure in black clothes.

"Uh...you don't..."She begins, but the intruder shows a knife and she puts her hands up. They prod her and she backs up. They close the door and motion for her to sit. Just then, her phone rings and she figures it's Spence.

The intruder grabs a purple voice changing toy and puts it to their mouth.

"Answer it. Speakerphone." They had it set on low voice tone.

She nods, picking up her phone and pressing the green button.

"Hey Spencer!" She says, chipper, but with a shaking voice.

"Finally made it home, after having to take the long route. Accident on my regular way."

"You were looking, rather _sharp today._"

"Er, don't I always?"

"Of course! Oh yeah, th-that case we were working on today?" JJ looks at her captor and they nod.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I think the murder weapon was a knife instead. And the girl, she wasn't just some blonde in trouble. I think it was suicide."

"But...there were bullet shaped holes. And, the witness had seen someone run away with a gun in hand."

"I think there is something..._deeper_ to it. Those text messages we recovered?"

"What text messages?"

"The ones I think have a secret code, of course."

xXxXx

As soon as JJ made up that fake case, Reid knew something was wrong. He grabs his keys.

A gun, not a knife, was held to her temple.

"Secret code."

"Please, I'll give you money, anything."

A gun went off.

"Reid, thank you!"

Spencer drops his gun and holds his arms out to her. She runs to him, crying.

"Sharp...where's his knife?"

She points to a small bag which had the voice changer as well.

"Good work, Agent."

"He had a gun, too. I know you're tired. I'm so sorry."

He just nods and holds her tighter.

Reid crouches and puts his hand on the mask. He looks at JJ and she nods.

The genius slowly pulls of the mask and JJ screams and her knees buckle.

"William!"

Her ex-husband had two shots in his back.

Reid could only feel guilt.

He reaches for the bag and opens it. There was the knife and a voice changer, and also inside was a large amount of money. Reid asks JJ if she had some gloves and she brings out two pairs, and Reid takes the money out and counts it.

"Almost two thousand dollars. William was...payed to kill you."

"But what about Henry? He had Henry this weekend."

"Somebody else is in his car outside, it must-"

"Henry!"

She stands up and runs through the door, but immediately turns around.

"Are there any keys?"

Reid looks in the bag and tosses her a pair of keys, and she runs back outside and unlocks the truck. Henry is fast asleep, so she picks him up and covers his eyes, praying for him not to wake up.

"Daddy?" She must've prayed wrong.

"Sh, sh, calm down. We're going to go to sleep, okay?"

"But, Mommy, Daddy said we'd get ice cream."

"I'll get you three scoops tomorrow, I promise."

She takes him upstairs, leaving Reid. He finds a phone as well, and looks through his messages. The last person he texted was someone who called themselves Parent Guidance. How awkward, Reid thought. Who names themselves after a movie rating? He takes out his phone and calls Aaron Hotchner.

"Dr. Reid?"

"Hotch, somebody has hired a hitman on Jennifer."

"JJ?"

"Yes, and you'd never guess that it's her ex-husband."

"I'll be right over there."

He calls Derek next, then Prentiss, and when JJ comes back down, he begins to rant.

"You can't stay here."

"I know."

"Henry's sleep?"

"He struggled for a while, but he's sleep."

"Good. I don't want him to see this."

"Who...would do this?"

"I don't know, JJ. They better have a good damn reason!"

"Spencer! I've never heard you curse!"

"It was necessary, it's so obvious he's jealous of me. The same day we make out at the bottom of a staircase, he's trying to kill you. We need to figure out why he was hired in the first place."


	4. Fast Forward

**_AN: Dont own yet. Mwahahahahahahahahahahhahaha hahahahahahahahahahahah..._**

"Yep, this guy was hired, Hotch." Morgan declares. The ambulance sirens are heard, but Reid knew Will wouldn't make it. He felt so evil, and so dark, yet he'd do it again if push comes to shove.

As the BAU team goes to head back to their homes, deciding to work tomorrow on it, but Reid and JJ stay behind.

"Are you upset because I...shot William?"

"No."

"You still can't stay here..."

"I know, it's...not going to be safe here for a while."

"You and Henry can stay with me, I don't mind. Company's nice every once in a while."

"Emily already said she wouldn't mind taking care of Henry. I've decided that because Henry wasn't harmed, and I was the target, that it'd be best he's not around me...until things are cleared up, don't want him to be..."

She trails off, and Reid instantly goes to hold her before she tears up. If anything, she didn't care about William. It was Henry that had her concerned.

Reid knew that he was one of the few people she had right now.

"JJ, I swear on my life, we will end this."

He brings his lips to hers, in an attempt to calm her down. She hesitates, the door was cracked and their co-workers' cars hadn't pulled off yet, but she closes her eyes and melts into him, his tongue playing with hers gently. She responds by slipping hers into his mouth, getting a small moan from him. The kiss in the office was chaste, short...emotionless. But, now, she could feel Reid's emotions pouring out, just by the taste of his lips.

"Woah! Loverboy, slow it down!" They quickly untangle from each other, Morgan grabbing his phone from a sidetable.

"Derek! We didn't hear you come in." JJ says, noticing she was still holding Reids' hand. She lets go, blushing.

"Were you supposed to? Prentiss can't buckle Henrys' car seat in her car, she needs some help. I didn't think you guys would be making out in here."

"Did you know that-"Reid begins, but Morgan holds up his hand.

"I probably don't know. C'mon, guys. Not safe here."

xXxXx

"What did the texts say anyway?" JJ asks on the way to Reid's place.

"Parent Guidance said that we were having...sexual intercourse-"

"Sex?"

"Yeah, that, and he had no chance to win you back over me, it'd be better if you were...y'know. Dead."

"Me? And you? Having sex? Wow, could you imagine?"

Reid shifts and shrugs.

"Oh, sorry, uh...

"No, it's okay. Can I ask you something about-"

"Well, I was just going to ask you about Garcia."

"That's what I was going to ask you about! I think she's trying to compete..."

"For...?"

"My affections."

"Against?"

"You!"

JJs' eyes were wild, staring at Reid.

"Well, if what you say is true-"

"It is, just ask Morgan!"

"Okay, okay-like I was saying, she doesn't stand a _chance_ against me."

"I'm going to tell her how I feel. She's just like, a distant cousin."

JJ pauses, before closing her eyes.

"Spence?"

"Yes, Jennifer?"

"How long have you felt that way about me?"

He makes a turn into his driveway and turns the car off.

"Longer than you can imagine."

JJ looks at the clock an notices it is well past midnight.

"My pizza had never came," She notices.

"Pizza?"

She looks at the tired look in Reid's eyes, dull and dark.

"Never mind. Let's head to sleep."

xXxXx

"He's sleep?"

"He played possum for a while but finally dozed off."

"I'm sorry for calling you so late."

"Don't worry, it's all good."

"Make sure Henry calls me in the morning."

"Can do, JJ."

"Good night, Emily.

"Night."

JJ gets up before settling in the guest room, walking to peep in on Reid. He had a book in hand, drowsily but quickly running his eyes over the pages.

"You should get some sleep."

"I know. I just...can't. Garcia is on my mind, I feel sort of bad."He closes the book, a book mark slid in the pages.

"Reid..."

"Will she hate me when I tell her?"

"Of course not!"

"Penelope Garcia,"He says. He looks at JJ awkwardly, then stares at the wall, his mind working out the letters, using the wall as his paper.

"Yeah...?"

"Initials are..."

"PG."

"Parent Guidance, at the movie theater."

"PG."JJ's eyes widen and she clutches her chest.

"Do you think...?"She felt queasy.

"No, I...I'm drowzy. That's it, and my head...it's sort of spinning. I can't think straight, she wouldn't!"Reid says, sort of hostile.

Reid's house phone rings, and the caller ID comes up with the number.

GARCIA, PENELOPE

"You gave her your house number?!"

"No! She could've looked me up in the system!"

The phone still rings.

Reid reaches for it with a shaky hand and puts it on speakerphone.

"Hey Garcia."

"Hi, Spencer! I know it's late, but...Morgan just sent me a text about the case!"

"Uh-huh..."

"Just calling to check on you, JJ, and my godson."

"We're alright. I'm at my house." Reid knew he shouldn't give away JJ's location. Garcia might be Parent Guidance.

"Where's Henry?"

JJ's eyes narrow with anger and a slight fear.

"He's at my house."

"What about Jenny?"

"Did you know that there are over 1,464,109 people in the U.S. with the first name Jennifer? It is statistically the 21st popular name. Jenny, the real name and not the nickname, there are 106,823 people in the U.S. with the first name Jenny, statistically the 518th most popular first name."

"...Really? What about Penelope?"

JJ sighs in relief. Reid's rambling has done some good!

"There are 20,422 people in the U.S. with the first name Penelope, statistically the 1318th most popular first name."

"Do you know first and last name numbers?"

"Yes, of course!"

"How many Garcias?"

"999,632, according to the census."

"Does that include me?"

"Yeah!"

"Wow, Reid, cool. How many,'I don't care where is JJ's?"

"Not a lot."

"Seriously, Reid, where is JJ?"

"Her friend's house."

"Oh. Do you know her na-"

"Elenowre Caster. With a W! She lives in Maryland."

"Oh! Weird. Well, give Henry a goodnight kiss from me- Oh, dudes don't do kisses, right? Well, give him a man-hug, or a manshake, whatev. G'night."

"Good night!"

Reid puts the phone on the base.

"Hope there are no Elenowre Casters in Maryland."

"Me too! That would be awkward."

"And it could make me feel a whole lot of guilt!"

"Well, Reid, good night."

He stretches, yawning a good night.


	5. Rewind

Dr. Reid didn't know this as just a regular Thursday, he knew this as the day he learned getting his butt tapped isn't as interesting as television shows make it sound.

Just after he and JJ climbed out the car, JJ going on about how he needs to drink less coffee and eat more protein, he saw Penelope Garcia and instantly shys away.

"Act non-suspecting."JJ says, but it was hard, and he still knew that Garcia was..._interested._ It was basically disturbing.

He takes a deep breath, opens the door ahead of Garcia-holds it for JJ and tries to make it to the elevator before Garcia opens the door. He frantically pushes the elevator button repeatedly, poor button...

But no. That creaky old elevator was too slow! She comes through the main door, Reid sighing in defeat. He was trapped in Garcia's flirts and just...trapped in general. She walks up to Reid, who had a thin layer of sweat covering his face.

"Hello, Reid!"

"Ahm, hey."

"How have things been? You didn't pick me today, hon."

"Er, huh? I-I have no-"

They hear a ding and JJ looked like she was about to go on a rampage. The door to the elevator opens and Reid moves to walk in-

And then Reid felt _it. He even heard it._

_Slap._

That's what it was like, Garcia's hand hitting him on the...buttocks...

He jumps and squeaks, like a kitten. JJ shakes her head and storms in the elevator, pulling her phone out. His own phone buzzes. He opens the text from JJ.

WTF was that?

He cocks his head but nods and dials a number.

"Hello? Morgan? What do the letters WTF stand for? Oh! So I suppose the abbreviation for I don't know is IDK? Okay. Thank you!" JJ pinches the bridge of her nose.

He slides his phone open, texting her back. Her phone starts to ring and she opens the text.

IDK. Is that I don't know? Morgan told me one time that LOL stood for Lips on Lips and you usually say that when we text, I wanted to make sure he wasn't messing with me.

JJ sighs and steps out once the doors open, hurriedly walking towards her office.

"Wait, JJ!" Reid, obviously upset, follows her and she closes the door and pulls him aside.

"What do you want, Reid?"

"I never picked her up! I only know where she lives with a GPS!"

"But she told me-"

"-Lies because she want you to be intimidated. You're strong, JJ. We know that, don't let Garcia get to you."

"You're right Reid. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He gives her a peck on the lips before he wanders off to another part of the building.

She sits down and silently thinks to herself while looking over cases.

_You're strong, JJ._

"Okay. I'm strong."

xXxXx

That day, Reid and JJ passed each other numerous times in the building, JJ brushing her fingertips lightly on the inside of his thigh, or he'd pull her to the side and kiss her passionately before they heard somebody's footsteps padding softly-they'd break away, and walk seperate ways. One time, Reid was going to get yet another cup of coffee before JJ walked by, and tapped the exact same place where Garcia had hit him earlier. Morgan was at the other side of the room, on his coffee break as well, and looked at Reid sort of funny when he yelps in surprise. When Morgan turns to his drink again, JJ quietly whispers in his ear,"It's better when I do it, right?" Reid blushes and nods, and JJ makes her own mug.

"Need some sugar, Reid?" Morgan says, handing him a white pack.

"Uh...I don't think I want coffee anymore."

"Oh, you're finally trying to gain some weight?" Morgan and JJ burst into laughter as Reid walks in the direction of Garcia's 'lair'.

He knocks rapidly and Garcia answers.

"You may come in, my lovely."

He twists the knob and closes the door behind him. He sits in a small chair, and, after shifting for a while to get comfortable, settles and stares at Garcia ominously.

"We...need to talk."

"About what?"

"Our...chemistry."

"What do you mean?"

"Garcia, the...BAU is like a big family."

"Uh huh...?"

"And...we're no different. We're family. Not...in a relationship, so...don't act like we are, you get where I'm coming from?"

Garcia jumps and smiles warmly at him, though she felt like crawling and hiding and shriveling up and dying. She knows that he doesn't love that stupid whore JJ! It's so simple, to know your feelings towards somebody, he was basically a genius. He should know how to open up and recognize his feelings, right?

"Okay...I understand."

"Sweet, we're...still friends, right?"

"Of course, Reid."

She didn't believe it for a second that Reid was in love with JJ.

xXxXx

She pulls him into the supply closet by his tie and kisses him hard enough to bruise, Reid clutching the shelf behind him and knocking down several items. They pull away for air and go right back again, Reid dominant this time. They hear someone walking by and stop, waiting until they hear the chime of the elevator to file out and walk their seperate ways, ready to leave for Spencer's house.

In the elevator, JJ and Reid stand on opposite sides, things gathered and Hotch in between them, they all stood in silence, before Aaron Hotchner broke it.

"Did you guys hear about the supply closet? The janitor went in to get the mop and everything was so messy. Do any of you all know what happened?"

JJ and Reid mumble a 'no, sir' and look away.

"Hmm...and Reid, you've been...drinking a lot less coffee today."Hotch says pointedly.

JJ squeaks, trying to hold back her laughter at the earlier encounter.

"Something wrong, Agent Jareau?"

"No, just...I don't like elevators much."

Reid holds back his own giggle with a sly smile, Hotch, looking at him too.

"I don't like elevators either."

Hotch presses a button labeled '4' even though they were on floor '6' and needed to get to '2'. Reid furrows his brow as the door opens.

"Would you two prefer to take the stairs?"

JJ plays with a strand of hair while Reid plays with his fingers.

"I thought so." Hotch presses another button to close the elevator.

Reid tries to keep it contained, but couldn't take Hotch's mencaing stare any longer. He _had_ to tell him about the closet.

"Me and JJ were making out in the supply closet, and I knocked a few things down, okay? It won't happen again, I assure you, it was just so frenzied, 15 percent of people meet their spouse at work, sometimes their boss, but it's not like I'm in love with you, that'd be awkward because I'm in love with JJ, I've been keeping it a secret because I wasn't sure she'd feel the same way, because she was married! But, she got a divorce and I had hope, but I was still too shy and then I saved her life and that same night we had confessed our love for each other...so all day we have been kissing, and touching, all throughout the work day and I didn't drink a lot of coffee because of a totally awkward situation...but this is even more awkward, so I'll just take the staircase!"

He stabs the floor '3' button and runs for the staircase, the door closing behind him.

"He's nervous about something, huh?" JJ says, smirking at Hotch.

"Let's never talk about the supply closet again." Hotch says, his eyes darting around the elevator.

"Deal,"JJ says, shaking his hand. They both step out to Reid running out the doors.


	6. Pace

_Yoda or Spock?_

_Neither. Vader, maybe Luke._

_Should I go to Nosferatu this year? Or maybe I'll take Henry and Jack trick-or-treating. But who will I go for? Well I might not go, no need in dawdling over it, right? Probably a mummy, though. Or-_

"Reid." Hotch snaps Reid out of his imagination-trip.

"Hm?"

"How long are you going to be here? You've been staring down your paperwork for over an hour." Hotch's steely glare made Reid's hairs stand on end.

"Not much longer. My average time to finish the paperwork is almost up, for this type of case. Why do you ask?"

"Garcia needs a ride home, her tank isn't full enough to get her there. She wanted to know if you could take her home." Hotch walks towards the elevator briskly. Reid thought it was rather rude, but ignored him. Reid was all gung-ho for taking Garcia home, except for the fact that she could _not _know JJ's location. _No problem,_ Reid thought, _I just have to drop Garcia off first._

__Reid was about to sit up a little taller with pride in his idea, but doesn't get a chance to, as Garcia tapped him on the shoulder suddenly enough to make him jump.

"Hey, puddin'," Garcia chirps. Reid smiles and nods nervously.

"So, did Hotch obey me?"

"Of course! I'll give you a lift." Reid smiles bigger and nods faster.

"_Lovely._"

_"_I'll be down in a minute." Reid digs in his bag for his keys, then tosses them to Garcia."Meet me down there. It's the, one, with the, um, license plate that reads-"

"'PI314'!" Garcia quotes. Reid wondered when the hell she caught that, and why she remembered it, but just shrugged and turned to his paperwork.

xXxXxXx

Garcia smirks naughtily as she walked-no, sashayed-to JJ's desk. She smiled at JJ, almost childishly, as she logs off of her computer. Garcia quickly tucks the keys in her back pocket. JJ looks up at Garcia,"Hey, Penelope."

"Hi, Jayje. Reid's downstairs in the garage waiting for us," she says, batting her eyelashes at JJ's confused face.

"You're riding with us?" Garcia nods and JJ shrugs,"Okay."

JJ grabs her bag and they walk down to the parking garage, silence in the elevator. JJ finally breaks the ice.

"So, Garcia. I was wondering, I was, um, on Twitter, so then an ad page popped up, and, I couldn't control my mouse anymore. It was just...clicking stuff. And not random stuff either. It was typing in the address bar and everything. How does that-" JJ tries to continue, but as Garcia was unlocking the door, she said, loud and clear,"Shut up, JJ. Stop it with the small talk. Let's get down to business, hm? Reid. Spencer. Reid."

JJ tried to reach for her gun, but Garcia was quicker. She quickly drew a blade and held it to JJ's neck.

JJ stayed calm. This was like any other unsub. She had to stay cool. Reason.

"This isn't a good idea, Penelope. There are cameras-"

Garcia cut her off, tossing her head back to laugh. JJ tries to pull her gun but Penelope was, as stated before, quicker to the draw. She stuck the knife in JJ's shoulder, just enough to hurt, but not enough to kill. Insufferably painful.

"Do you think this is a joke, _Jennifer_? You're telling a technical analyst for the FBI that there are _cameras._ Ha. Funny. Get in the back."

JJ cringes,"My _shoulder._"

"Get. In. The back." Garcia grabs the knife and quickly pulls it out of her shoulder, tossing it in the trunk."Get in!" Garcia shrieked, and JJ climbed in, trying to put pressure on the wound.

"_Garcia? JJ? Where are you-"_

JJ couldn't help but cry out when she heard the gunshot.


	7. Time

When Reid awoke, he noticed that there was a large shelf of cute little brightly-colored things, such as stuffed collectibles. He guessed this was Garcia's house, but he wondered why he was here. He looks down to see his fully erect penis, at attention. He sees his foot bleeding, but sloppily wrapped up. He ignores it and turns to his left. More collectibles. Turns to the right. Half-naked Garcia and fully-naked JJ.

His breathing stops when he sees JJ. Her hands were cuffed in front of her, pushing her breasts together, and she had her ankles cuffed, too. She had the same makeshift wrap on her skin that Reid has. Her nipples were hard and perky. She was sweating and crying.

Garcia frowns when she sees Reid conscious.

"Do you want to fuck her, Reid?"

Reid trembles,"No."

"Yes, you do."

"Not this way," he whispers. JJ keeps crying, louder now.

Garcia unties him and points to JJ. He trembles some more. He limps over to her, then turns to Garcia."Please, Penelope. Don't do this to her. To me."

Garcia starts to cry silently. She waves her hand at him, then raises a gun."Get on your knees, Spencer. Feel her." He gets on his knees, but shakes his head. She puts the gun to his temple."Try again."

"Do it."

Spencer looks up, surprised."What?"

JJ opens her eyes and touches Reid's face, feeling every structure, every sharp turn."Spencer. God, Spencer. Just do it. I'll still love you."

"JJ, not this way." Reid pouted.

"Spencer." Reid brings his attention to his love above him."It's okay."

Reid, being as awkward as he is, doesn't know what to do. He looks at the perky nipple, then takes it into his mouth. He sucks gently, and when she gasps his name, tossing her head back, he pulls away, crying out,"I'm sorry! I didn't know what to do and did I hurt you? I'm sorry," he says, getting ready to apologize again, but she shakes her head, needing his head to be...well, where should it be?"Spence, no, that was...Spencer..." She trails off, not sure what to say.

She admitted it to herself. One, she had imagined...well, her and Reid, but never thought of it like this; of course not. And two...

She liked it. She missed the feel of his teeth gently grazing her nipple, sucking gently.

Reid leans back into her, looking up for a nod of approval. She gives a quick one, and he brings his mouth back to her nipple, and she begins to pant. His tongue began to work magic. She rolled her eyes back in her head, sighing.

Reid continues to suck, fiddling with her other nipple between his fingers. Garcia was less than content.

"Touch her."

"I am."

"Touch. Her."

JJ almost begins to salivate. There were dozens of times where she thought of those long, graceful fingers feeling her wetness. Those fingers that more often than not fiddled with objects, or spread out when he was talking with his hands. She was soaking in her reverie before Reid, trying to get it over with, slides his finger into her. She moans, and bucks her hips. She couldn't get enough. He starts to slowly move it in and out, while saying,"Is this okay? Should I touch you somewhere else?"

She quickly shakes her head, and before she had even thought about it, she whimpered,"More. Spencer, more. Spencer?" She was beginning to zone out, just thinking about his finger pumping in and out of her. Could he hear her? She couldn't hear anything, just her own moans. She didn't even hear him say,"Okay. Hold on." The second finger sliding into her takes her by surprise. She hears Garcia whisper something.

"Spence!" She whines. She could feel pure electricity running through her, almost, as all her blood came rushing to her face. She tries to tell him to stop, not wanting to just come all over his hands, but is rendered helpless when he puts his skillful tongue to her opening and flicking it over. She moans aloud when he does this."Reid, oh God, _Spencer._ Yes...I'm...I'm so close. Spencer, I'm close," she shrieks. He sucks on the pink skin, before moving his mouth up to her clitoris. He runs his tongue on it gently, then sucks. She blushes deeply, babbling,"Spence, I'm coming, oh God, it's never felt so good before, your mouth and your tongue and your fingers...don't stop, Spencer, not when I'm so close. Please Spencer, oh..._oh..._"She squirts her juices onto his face, Reid licking slowly, the exact opposite of her pace.

Once she comes down from her high, she sees Spencer, flustered and blushing, too."Sorry, Spence. I didn't mean to..." she fades away quietly. He opens his mouth to speak, but Penelope intrudes.

"How did it feel, JJ?" Garcia sneers.

JJ teared up, but they were silent.

"Good. I don't care. Get over here, kitten." Reid walks over to Penelope, quiet. She strokes his head of hair."Have you ever had someone suck you off before?" She purrs, a thick strand of chocolate hair wounding around her fingers.

"N-no. I don't want to. Please! Don't...don't make me..." He starts to burst out in tears."I can't, Garcia," he sobs. JJ knew she was wrong for this, but her eyes travel from his messy hair to his pink face, his hairless chest, his outie belly button, and then...

Oh, good lord almighty. JJ started sweating like whores in church.

She couldn't stop staring. Jeez, there isn't even a _word _for a dick like that. Hung? No. Monster? Understatement of the century. Reid follows her eyes, and turns away when he sees where they lead.

She hadn't even noticed Penelope kneeling in front of Spencer and his...thing. She gives a kitten-like lick to him, and he starts to hyperventilate.

"Wait." JJ mutters."Please. Let me...Garcia. No."

Penelope stops."No. Haven't you had enough, you slut?"

JJ winces."It would be easier for you if you let me...go...first,"she says, gulping. The words tasted sour on her lips.

Penelope thinks, then unlocks JJ's ankles. JJ let's Reid hug her. She whispers,"It'll be okay, Spence. I promise. Just don't look and take deep breaths." He nods as she kneels down, just as Garcia had, and tries to think rationally. He'll suffer longer if she takes him little by little. She'd have to do this the hard way.

She gives him a lick for good measure, then takes a little more than half of his length. She moans into him; his arousal was making her wet. Wetter.

"No!" He screams."No...JJ, please, stop, no." He backs up, the presence leaving her mouth.

Garcia hisses,"Cooperate or I'll blow her brains out."

JJ mouths 'please' to Spencer, and he steps forward. She takes him quicker. God, this was turning her on. She felt so disgusted with herself.

"JJ." He looks down at her and nearly throws up.

She let him leave her mouth once more,"Don't look, Spencer. Focus on your nose, go cross-eyed, just don't look down here. Or close your eyes. Stop." She takes him in her mouth again, keeping her hand at the base and moving her head quickly. She runs her tongue along the vein running along him. Soon he stops shaking, and when JJ takes his whole shaft, she hears a pounding.

"FBI! Penelope Garcia?!"

Reid collapses into JJ.


	8. Clocker

**ONE YEAR LATER**

"_Let's Snuggle._"

Reid smiles at the commercial. Speaking of snuggling...

Reid opens the hotel room door, making sure the coast is clear, then he grabs his key card and breaks camp. He dashes across the hall to room 604 and knocks softly, so only the resident could hear it.

"Come on, man. Really? I'm sleeping." The gruff voice irritated Reid.

"I'll sleep right next to you." He chirps.

"...Do you kick?" The voice on the other side said.

"I took my anxiety pill, so no."

"Anxiety pills? Since when-"

"Come on, before someone sees us."

The door opens just enough for the genius to slip in and dive on the bed, taking the majority of the spread.

"Reid. Come on, now. It's freezing." Morgan manages to rasp.

"We won't have to if we snuggle like always."

Morgan sighs. All the perks of having a little "brother". He climbs into bed.

"So, what's on your mind? Before I doze off," Derek says, his regular voice coming into play.

"I think I'm in love." Reid says.

Of course he was. Ever since Penelope was taken into custody, an unspoken rule came upon JJ and Reid. No Relationships Allowed. Their friendship was already damaged because of Penelope. But Reid was smitten, and he couldn't help it. JJ was his usual snuggle buddy. Oh well. Morgan will have to do.

But still, what lies between him and JJ will never be removed. Permanent damage.

"With JJ," Derek says slowly.

"Yes. In love."

Derek sighs and lays back. He turns the lamp out. He needed darkness."Was this before or after...the events?" Morgan couldn't stand to say Garcia's name.

"Before. Our relationship was beginning to sprout when things...happened. We need to talk about it. But I don't know how to come to her with it, and I'm sure she is probably just as confused."

Derek nods."Go. Now." Morgan's tone changed. He sounded like he hated Reid.

"W-what?"

"What? You scared? Go."

Reid didn't think twice.

xXxXxXx

JJ tries not to think of Reid, but it was inevitable.

They were in the conference room when she thought of him. Thought of his skilled mouth sucking her perky nipple. She automatically felt herself get wet, and by the time she got to the room, she couldn't take the wanting. Not just sexually, but romantically.

She puts on some shorts and moves to walk to his room, but hears a knock. She answers, and speak of the devil, Reid.

"Reid, I-"

"JJ, I-"

Silence.

"I love you."

Reid steps into the room, closing the door behind him. They stand and stare at each other for a minute, before Reid leans in, but he whispers in her ear instead.

"Is it okay if I kiss you, JJ?" He whispers huskily. She nods, and leans in to brush her lips against his. They stand by the door and kiss, JJ's arms hooked behind Reid's neck.

Her hands roam to his sweatpants, grabbing at his member. He gulps, so JJ pulls back.

"Too fast, Reid?" She questions,"Too fast?"

"No. I was going to ask you the same thing." He smirks.

"Hm?"

He cuts her off with more mind-blowing kisses, and she tilts her head to give him access to her neck. He sucks hungrily at the skin and pushes her backwards onto the bed. He slides her shorts and panties off. She just wants him, wants him so bad...she doesn't even take his pants and boxers off, just shoves them down. He hesitates when he puts his shaft to her entrance, but JJ wasn't one to waste time. She impales herself on him, which causes them both to moan loudly. Reid hisses.

"Jayje," he pants has he starts to take over, thrusting. His first thrust was clumsy, but he started to gather a rhythm."Jayje, they might hear us."

"_Spencer_..." God, he felt even bigger than he looked. She might not

He continues his thrusts, when he feels her walls squeezing around him. He senses her orgasm, and starts to feel more friction, making him bite his tongue to bite back a cry.

"Spence!" She whisper-yells."Oh!"

"Jay-"

_Knock knock knock knock knock. Knock knock._

"JJ? Are you okay in there? It's Emily. You left your card in my room, hold on. What's wrong?"

The lock clicks, and JJ and Spencer look like deer caught in headlights before Reid pulls out of her, earning a whimper from both of them.

They were too late.

"J-Jennifer? Reid? Oh my gosh. Please tell me you weren't just...sexing."

They both move for the sheet, trying to cover themselves, but end up just trying to put their clothes on.

"Emily, you weren't supposed to- I tried to tell her...Oh, I'm sorry." Reid tries.

Prentiss drops the card on the the table and bites her lip."Who...who else knows?"

JJ shakes her head,"We've never...Prentiss, this isn't an ongoing thing, don't you think I would've told you?"

"Yes, but..._wow._"

"Please, Prentiss," Reid blurts,"We don't even know what it is yet. I..." Reid trails off. Prentiss' jaw was on the carpet, stuttering.

"Oh-um-Reid-you're very...abundant..."

"Huh?" Reid was in the dark.

JJ was too, before she gasps.

"_Prentiss. Get out of here."_

_"God, _JJ. How the fuck does it look like that?"

"Who cares, Emily? It's mine."

"Oh, well, ah, I better go."

Prentiss slams the door and Reid smiles warmly.

"Really? It's yours?"

"All mine, Reid. You're mine."


	9. Minute

"Henry,"JJ says from the sink,"Bring your backpack to the door for school."

Henry shakes his head, sticking his lip out.

"No?" JJ questions. He nods.

"Yes?" She tries. He shakes once more.

"Why?"

He hangs his head.

"Henry," JJ says carefully."Did you make a no-no at school and didn't tell me about it?"

Henry shakes his head."It's not school that's the problem. It's _after._"

JJ didn't comprehend."Do..."She looks at him sideways,"Do you want to make a play-date with Jack?"

Henry sighs."You're not getting it, mommy."

She smiles."What's wrong, then?"

"I don't want to get picked up by Spencer." JJ almost forgot that she was going out with Emily.

Now JJ thought she was seeing things."Not by Spencer?"

Henry nods.

"Why?" JJ asks again. Henry pouts even more and begins to cry.

"Bec-because..."He sniffles."Spencer hates me. I don't want to see him ever never never again."JJ smiles. Spencer had probably righted Henry for his wrongdoings.

"He would never hate you."

"I made him cry,"Henry bawls,"'Cuz..cuz I..."

JJ sat back."What did you do, sweetie?" She questions softly.

"I c-called him...I thought he would like it. I didn't even mean to, I thought he would be happy cuz whenever I call him that to you, you're happy."

"What did you call him?"

"I-I called him Daddy, then he cried, and cried. Then he went home."

JJ smiles breezily."Henry, come here." She hugs him, then he wails,"He hates me, he hates me," and JJ lets him go, grabbing his shoulders.

"Henry, Spencer cried because he was happy, not because he was sad. Do you think we owe Spencer a call?"

"No," Henry says firmly. The doorbell rings as Henry stomps up the stairs towards his room.

JJ swings open the door. She sighs in relief. Spencer could help her with this little issue.

"Hey, JJ," he says, giving her a kiss. She almost smiles, but then hears a door slam.

"Woah. Is Henry mad? What's wrong?"

JJ looks down."I think it's best you go see for yourself." Spencer frowns, but gives JJ a nod and bounds up the stairs two at a time.

_Knock knock knock._

_"_Henry?"

"Go away! I'm never coming out!" He shouts.

"Why stay inside when it's such a beautiful day? You can play kickball at recess, have fun doing multiplication, and just run around!" Spencer grins.

"You hate me, so you're probably lying," Henry says, which causes Spencer to frown.

"Why would I hate you?"

"I made you cry. I called you Daddy and you cried." Spencer could clearly hear the shakiness in Henry's voice.

"Oh, Henry...Please let me in."

"What's the password?"

"'Password'."

Henry ponders this. He wished he had changed his password. He opens the door.

"Henry. You're my best buddy. I would never hate you. And the fact that you called me Daddy makes me really happy, actually. I always want to be there for you and that's what daddies do." Spencer gets down on one knee and opens his arms. Henry sniffs and runs into him.

xXxXxXx

"JJ and Reid, sitting in a tree! F-U-C-K-I-N-G. In a hotel room. While they're on a case. Right in front of Emily's face."

"Emily, get over it." JJ cuts a pancake piece and eats it. Prentiss gingerly eats her eggs.

"I dunno if my stomach can hold this. Not after what I witnessed. So! Do you think he's gonna pop the question?"

JJ drops her fork."Well, um, I never considered-"

"No, no no no, scratch that! Do you ever call him 'doctor' in bed? That would be delicious."

JJ turns to the television. She watches the news, wondering what the other diners were murmuring at.

"_This just in! Kidnapper Penelope Garcia has escaped from prison! All citizens beware! She is dangerous!"_

"Ooh! Ooh! Who comes first? You or him?"

"P-Prentiss? I think we might have to..."

"Does he go down on you? Man, that sounds sexy."

"Emily."

"Does he take it up the-"

"Prentiss, we have to go!"

Emily cocks her head, looking at the television just as JJ's phone rings.

"Jareau," she answers, not looking at the caller ID.

"Jayje. I assume you saw the-" Spencer sounded horrified.

"Yes, yes! Where are you and Henry? Oh, please tell me-"

"We're okay, JJ. We're all heading to the new safe house in West Virginia. It's a bit of a drive, but meet us there."

"Who's 'us'?"

"Hotch and Morgan are heading there."

"Reid. I need you to-"

"_Bztzzzz-btztztzzzzztz-_JJ turn your cellphone off-_btzztzzz-_Turn it off, before-"

_Click._

Prentiss had pulled the car up. JJ quickly hops in the front seat.

"Safe house in WV. Step on it."

Prentiss nods and floors it.


	10. Second

Henry pokes the security guard in the knee.

"Mister?"

"Hush, little man."

"I have to go potty."

"Quiet."

Henry frowns and looks at Spencer, standing in front of the map.

"Because of the time she's been out, it's likely that she's somewhere here, or here." Spencer puts thumbtacks on the map."Patrol should be increased here." He puts down more tacks, then turns. Henry pouts at him, hoping their best friend telepathy will work. Spencer puts a thumb up and Henry turns to the guard. This isn't working.

"Mommy said I have to be with you if I go somewhere. Take me to pee."

The guard bites his lip.

"Let's go. Make it quick."

xXxXx

"Reid, just let the guards go with you." JJ sighs.

"No way. I understand that it's for my safety, but I'm not four. I'm not _Henry._" Reid moves for the kitchen door for his snack, but JJ stops him.

"But Henry follows orders." JJ smiles at Reid."Right Henry?" She turns to the spot where Henry is standing. Well, _was._ She noted that the guard was rushing around licks her lips, brows furrowed.

"Excuse me?" She whispers."Where's my son?"

The security stops."Well-uh-I-miss, I took him to the john, see-I knocked to see if he was good cuz he was so quiet, but the window-you see-it was open, he's missing, and-"

"_Missing? No,_ this-Spence? Have you seen..."JJ's eyes widen, as she realizes what was happening.

JJ stands so fast her chair knocks over, and she begins to walk towards the guard.

"Where is he? Where is my son?!" JJ starts to turn red, tears forming in her eyes. Morgan tries to grab her arm, but she turns and slaps him."Don't touch me!" She turns back to the guard,"Find him! Go! I-How could you just be so _careless?!_ You bastard!"

"Jeez, calm down, lady. He's around here somewhere, I mean...hey, what can you do?"

Now it was Derek's turn to get pissed. He walks over to the guard, nose to nose, and shouts,"What do you mean? Your job is to guard people! I can't believe that you're going to just act like some _jackass _who doesn't care about people's lives! I swear to whoever is holy if we don't find Henry within the next couple of minutes I will _kill you. _And it will be slow, painful, and _personal. _You sick asshole."

Morgan waits to hear Spencer's shaky voice, but doesn't. He shoves the guard backwards, then turns and looks around. JJ was about to hyperventilate, while Hotch and Prentiss were reassuring her.

Where's Reid?

Morgan opens the door to see a black SUV pulling off, with nobody else but Reid in the driver's seat.


	11. Watch

Reid stabs the off button on the radio, driving furiously. This couldn't be happening.

His phone rings, and he puts it on speaker.

"Henry. P-Penelope-" Reid didn't even know who it was.

"Reid," Morgan's deep voice growled,"JJ needs you here. Where are you?"

"Morgan, they can't be far. Have Garci- I mean, have Kevin look up the most secluded area in the...20-mile radius. Quick, Morgan," Reid stutters.

"Not by yourself Pretty Boy. We're coming out the door. You're on 39th avenue?"

"Yes, yes, yes. Do I turn?"

"Right on Summit. Keep straight, turn into the alley. We're coming," Morgan says, but Reid fires back,"No, no no no. Don't come. You guys would be in danger, she wouldn't hurt me. Her infatuation for me is too strong for that. Everything would be pointless if she killed me off. Just-just stay in the area. I'm in the alley, what do I do?"

Morgan yells something to the rest of the crew, then says,"Get out the car, you got to get on foot."

"Hold on." Reid leaves the car on and jumps out. His eyes land on the field, next to the small figure walking towards him.

"Dad?"

Spencer moves, but doesn't get to step before he hears,"Don't move an inch, precious."


End file.
